


Flowers

by Bebraveforever27



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Tobirama, Flowers, Happy end?, Hashirama is a good big brother who's easily amused, I Regret Nothing!, I regret everything!, I think the characters are OOC, Izuna is a perv, Madara is amused, My OCs aren't helping...except with flowers, Sneaking into Tobirama's room to leave her flowers, Unable to Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebraveforever27/pseuds/Bebraveforever27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama wakes up everyday to see a flower on her pillow. She wonders who is doing it. She is surprised when she gets her answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Tobirama thinks it will happen once, waking up to the little aster placed on her pillow, but the truth of the matter was there will be many more. She puts the the flower in a vase and leaves her room.  
She goes to Suzuki Maiko, an expert in herbs, healing, and flowers. She asks the strawberry blonde what an aster means. Tobirama leaves with the knowledge that an aster means "symbolizing love, delicacy."

Tobirama ask Kazuki if he left the aster on her pillow. To her disappointment he shakes his head, saying that he's not that bold.

Sghing, she goes to train. The question of who left that aster never leaving.

The next day, she wakes up to see another aster on her pillow. Despite knowing that someone snuck in her room in the middle of the night, she places the little purple flower in a vase. She always wondering who did this.

The day after, she again wakes to a little aster on her pillow. Once again the flower is placed in the vase.

On the battlefield, the identity of who placed an aster on her pillow is driven from her mind as she fights for her life.

This continues for next several weeks. She continuously wakes up to a little aster on her pillow. Her vase is now full of asters.

\---

Then she goes to bed one night and wakes to an apple blossom on her pillow. She is confused by the change. But even so, she goes to Maiko who tells her that an apple blossom symbolizes "good fortune, harbinger of better things, a strong liking."

Tobirama gets a new vase and places the sweet smelling little white flower in the vase.

The next day she wakes up to another apple blossom. She is wary of the idea that someone, enemy or ally, is sneaking into her room at night and knows she should throw it away. But she doesn't get rid of the little flower. Instead she places it in the vase.

The day after, another apple blossom is on her pillow when she wakes up. She puts it in the vase. The same day her elder brother gives her a cornflower. Maiko tells her that the blue flower means "refinement, delicacy." Tobirama blushes and tentatively thanks Hashirama, but reminds him that she is not delicate. His answer is to only pull her into a hug and say, "I know."

This continues a month. Longer than the aster. But she is still wary. Her vase is full of apple blossoms.

\---

When she wakes up one morning to a daisy, she is perplexed because she knows that it symbolizes beauty, innocence, loyal love, purity, "I will never tell." And she is anything but innocent. But she gets a new vase and places the sweet white flower inside.

The next morning, another daisy is on her pillow and she places it in ther vase. That same day, Kazuki gives her edelwiss, which Maiko says that it symbolizes noble purity, courage, daring. Tobirama is happy that he thinks she is courageous and daring. She kisses him on the cheek in thanks.

The day after, she once more wakes to a daisy. She places in the vase.

This continues for two months, longer than the apple blossom, more so than the aster. Her vase is full of daisies. Some members of the clan give her clematises. Which stand for ingeunity and artifice. She thanks them. Her vase is full of daisies.

\---

Then Tobirama wakes up, one day, to a yellow gerbera on her pillow. Maiko tells her that it means "you are the sunshine of my life."

"Someone thinks you're their ray of sunshine," Maiko was amused.

"Perhap they got the wrong person," Tobirama said.

But even so, the white-haired woman gets a new vase and places the gerbera inside.

The next day, she wakes up to a red gerbera on her pillow and a note that reads, "I've been giving this flowers to you, Senju Tobirama," which promptly freaks her out and causes her to wonder how they know her name. But once calmed she puts the gerbera in the vase.

The day after, a blue gerbera is one her pillow. It too goes in the vase. That same day, Izuna tries to kiss her on the battlefield but she kicks him in the face. Hashirama is so amused that he is easily hit by Madara.. Kazuki laughs when she tells him this.

For a month and five weeks, this continues. Her vase is full of gerbera flowers, a variety of colors.

\---

Then she wakes up to a yellow iris on her pillow. She asks Maiko and the younger woman tells her that it means passion. That same day she is forced to throw away her asters because they are dying. A vase is taken out and the flower is place inside.

The next day, another yellow iris is on her pillow. It goes into the vase.

The day after, she once again wakes up to a yellow iris. That same day, she gives Kazuki a white larkspur, which meant happy-go-luck, joyful. Kazuki is left a blushing, stammering mess, even more so after she kisses his check. But he manages to say thank you.

This continues for three weeks. Her vase of yellow irises is full of the yellow flowers.

\---

Then Tobirama wakes up to an arum on her pillow. Which causes Maiko to squeal when she is told.

"They must really like you!"

"Why do you say that?" Tobirama is confused.

"Because an arum stands for 'an intense feeling of love,'" Maiko explained.

Tobiram looked frightened by this. She didn't not want to have the affections of a person she didn't know. But still she gets a new vase and puts the arum inside. The white flower looked so delicate.

The next day, there is an arum on her pillow. She places the flower in the vase. A frown on her pretty face. She is forced to throw the apple blossoms away.

The day after, there are three arums on her pillow. She almosts faints. Almost but not quite. With shaking hands she places them in to the vase. That same day, she gives her elder brother a bluebell (Maiko told that it meant gratitude, constancy, humility).

Hashirama is touched by this and places a kiss on her forehead in thanks.

This continues for a week. Her vase is full of the delicate-looking white flowers at the week's end.

\---

The week after, she wakes to a blue violet. Tobirama is told that it means "love, faithfulness, watchfulness." The thought of being watch frightens her but she does not show it. Instead she places the blue flower in a new vase. She has to throw the daisies out because the white flowers are dead. 

The next day, two blue violets are on her pillow. Maiko tells her that the person must be really interested in her. Tobirama hits her with a pillow after placing the blue-colored flower into the vase.

The day after, there are four blue violets. They too go into the vase. That same day, Izuna chases her around the battlefield trying to burn her clothes off. Hashirama nearly kills him as a result.

This continues for another month. Her vase is soon full of blue violets.

\---

There is an arbutus on her pillow when next she wakes. It doesn't take her long to figure out that it meant "I love only thee." She is scared now, more so than when the other flowers arrived. But still is can't bring herself to get rid of it so puts it in a vase.

The next day, there are several arbutuses on her pillow. She has to throw away the yellow irises as they are now brown and not-so pretty anymore. She places the arbutuses in to the arbutus flower vase.

The day after, there are even more on her pillow and now she is even more frightened. But still she places them in the vase. That same day she swore she saw Madara wink at her on the battlefield.

This continues for about two weeks. Her vase is full of the little flowers.

\---

For several more weeks she wakes up to several different kinds of flowers on her pillow: roses, daffodils, red carnations, white clovers, chrysanthemums.

Tobirama is now beyond scared. She no longer hides her fear and can no longer sleep.

One day, she starts gathering filberts and Hashirama is worried about her health.

\---

Several weeks later, the flowers stop coming. Tobirama is relieved and tries her best to sleep.

One night she is startled awake when she hears her floorboards creak. Tobirama sits upright and sees the figure standing by her window, leaning against it. Watching her.

She does her best to not tremble even though she knows she may very well die tonight. She tries to act brave and she says, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The figure steps foward and leans toward the ray of moonlight. She is able to see his face and she is startled to see that it is Uchiha Madara.

Tobirama glups nervously at the smile on his face.

But all he said was, "Hello, Tobirama. Sweet dreams?"

"Before you came," was her reply.

"And before my little flowers came by, I take it?" Madara chuckled.

Tobirama was dumbfounded, which didn't happen often, and blinked slowly as her sleepy brain tried to make sense of what he said. "You...sent those flowers?"

Madra nodded. "Yes. I did."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you fascinate me," he said simply. 

She narrowed her eyes. "Really now?"

He was amused. "Yes."

"Then why the yellow irises? The blue violets? the White clovers? The red roses?"

"Because I..." he sighed. "I'm afraid my little fascination evolved into something more."

"Really?" she said dryly. "I didn't realize."

"You did and that frightened you. The thought of being the object of anyone's affection frightened you. Don't deny it."

Tobirama shut her mouth. There really was no denying it. "You caused me to lose a lot of sleep."

"Sorry about that," his apology sounded genuine although the amusement in his eyes said otherwise.

"Liar," she muttered as she crossed her arms.

Madara only chuckled.

She just glared. "Why are you here?"

"Making sure I haven't traumatized you," Madara said happily.

"Sure you are..." Tobirama rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe me? I'm hurt!" Madara gave a sad look.

"Why are you really here?" Tobirama demanded quietly.

"Straight to the point as always. Truth was...I came to see you," he admitted.

"Yeah right..." It was obivious she didn't believe him.

"It's true...and I'm telling you the truth when I say my little fascination grew into something more," he insisted.

Tobirama looked doubtful. The only person who could tell her that was Izuna and she'd know right away that the younger Uchiha was getting obsessed. But with Madara...not so much.

"If it's love...then it's not possible," she said slowly.

"Perhaps not now but we can make it so," he said.

"I... _can't_. You're Uchiha and I'm Senju: it won't work out," she muttered as she looked away.

"We can make it work. You just have to believe it yourself and try," he said as he held out a white flower in his hand.

Tobirama looked at it and was startled to see it was a white violet.

Let's take a chance.

Before she knew it she was taking the flower from him.

"Okay. I can...try."

Madara smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurosawa Kazuki and Suzuki Maiko are my OCs. Info on flowers found here: http://www.buzzle.com/articles/list-of-flower-names-and-meanings-of-flowers.html
> 
> What's you think? Please read and leave a comment! ^^  
> I want to know whaty you think.


End file.
